ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Black Star Dragon Ball
& |class=Artifacts |similar='Earth Dragon Ball Namekian Dragon Ball Super Dragon Ball Dark Dragon Ball Special Dragon Ball' }}The are a more powerful version of the main Dragon Balls, created by the Nameless Namekian (before Kami and King Piccolo split). Overview Creation and concept The Black Star Dragon Balls did not appear in Dragon Ball Z as they had not been invented yet, Toei Animation created them as a convenient plot device to get Goku to go to space.Anime Insider December 2003 (#10), "The QT on GT" Description The Black Star Dragon Balls are the same size as the Earth Dragon Balls, approximately 7.5cm in diameter. They can summon Ultimate Shenron who can grant any wishes, including killing people (which the original Shenron cannot). Even for wishes that are weak enough for the regular Shenron to grant (such as reducing Goku's age), the wish is still so powerful that, presumably, only a second wish to Ultimate Shenron can permanently reverse it (the Super Saiyan 4 transformation can only temporarily reverse the effects). After a wish has been granted, these Dragon Balls do not turn into stone, so if someone does collect all seven, they can wish again right away. As the name indicates, the Black Star Dragon Balls have black stars instead of red ones. Unfortunately, to counter such unrestricted powers, these artifacts have a lethal side effect. After the wish has been granted, the Dragon Balls spread across the universe, or galaxy according to the Funimation dub. If all seven balls have not been re-collected and returned to the designated planet on which the wish was granted, the negative energy caused by using the black star Dragon Balls will cause the host planet to blow up in a year (this, however, can be permanently reversed using a set of regular Dragon Balls). In the Japanese version, Mr. Popo insists that not only must they be returned to the planet they were used on, but they must be returned to their original spot. These Dragon Balls have only granted two wishes in the series before Piccolo's death (as he is the "creator" of these Dragon Balls after his re-fusion with Kami) destroyed them forever. It is presumed that during the time period Kami and King Piccolo as well as his son Piccolo were separated, these Dragon Balls were turned to stone. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Video Game Appearances In Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, the Black Star Dragon Balls are known as the Ultimate Dragon Balls and Piccolo apparently modifies them so their downsides are removed, causing them to function more like the Dragon Balls of Earth. However Omega Shenron uses them to turn the Earth into a living hell and corrupts Ultimate Shenron with his negative energy. The Ultimate Tenkaichi Hero manages to defeat Omega Shenron and collects all seven but is confronted by Ultimate Shenron who attacks them when he is summoned due to Omega Shenron's negative energy. The hero manages to defeat Ultimate Shenron, removing the negative energy from him restoring the Dragon to normal. However Ultimate Shenron reveals that Omega Shenron's negative energy has grown too powerful for even his power to undo the effects of Omega Shenron's wish, so the hero wishes that all those killed as a result of Omega Shenron's wish be revived and decides to find another way to restore the Earth to normal without the Dragon Balls. Location of the Black Star Dragon Balls *'One-Star Dragon Ball' – Planet M-2, inside Dr. Myuu's body. Taken by Baby to a Deserted Starship. *'Two-Star Dragon Ball' – Planet Polaris. *'Three-Star Dragon Ball' – Planet Cretaceous, eaten by a T-Rex. *'Four-Star Dragon Ball' – Planet Monmaasu, stuck in an apple and then in the tooth of a giant. *'Five-Star Dragon Ball' – Planet Rudeeze. *'Six-Star Dragon Ball' – Planet Gelbo, stolen and taken to Planet Luud by the Para Brothers. *'Seven-Star Dragon Ball' – Planet Tigere. Known wishes granted *Goku is unintentionally wished back to a kid by Emperor Pilaf (Pilaf originally meant to wish for world domination before Goku sees Pilaf and the gang in order to find out where the mysterious light was coming from). *Planet Tuffle to be recreated next to Earth (by Baby). *In Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, Omega Shenron makes a wish that makes Earth a living hell resulting in the event of the game's Hero Mode. *In Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, due to Ultimate Shenron's inability to undo Omega Shenron's wish, the Ultimate Tenkaichi Hero wishes to revive all the people killed as a result of Omega Shenron's wish. Trivia *The Ultimate Tenkaichi Hero is the only hero or good person to have successfully used the Black Star Dragon Balls to summon Ultimate Shenron and have a wish granted. All other users were villains or had evil intentions for using them. *Technically, the Black Star Dragon Balls are the only set of Dragon Balls to have been used to summon Ultimate Shenron by another Shenron, Omega Shenron. *Ironically, even if Pilaf had managed to have his wish for world domination granted, the Earth would eventually have been destroyed by the Black Star Dragon Balls' side effect. Thus Emperor Pilaf would have doomed the very thing he intended to rule over, and this serves as another example of Pilaf's bumbling nature. *Oddly in Ultimate Tenkaichi, despite their use, the Earth was not destroyed by the Black Star Dragon Balls' side effect. This may be explained by the fact that Omega Shenron's wish, to cause the world to be consumed by negative energy, negates the effect. *In the German dub of Dragon Ball GT, the Black Star Dragon Balls were translated as "Super Dragon Balls". In an ironic twist, the Dragon Ball Z anime was eventually continued with a new series called Dragon Ball Super, which also featured a set of Dragon Balls called Super Dragon Balls. *So far, the Black Star Dragon Balls are the second most powerful Dragon Ball variation, behind only the Super Dragon Balls (the original and the very first set of Dragon Balls, from which all other Dragon Ball variations are derived from). Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Dragon Ball objects Category:Fictional gemstones and jewelry Category:Fictional balls